Cream's Misadventures of Christmas! Yay?
by IrisatinetheVain
Summary: Cream believes that Christmas can be a holiday to be celebrated for everyone. Although her intentions are harmless, she has no idea what to expect when she exposes her demonic friends to it. It goes along smoothly for some time, until the Angels of Virtue decide to put their two cents in. But then again, even the angels in the end learn a lesson from the innocent rabbit.
1. Chapter 1

It's Christmas time, Cream and Cheese had just come out of the last department store in the shopping district. All was good, the downy soft snow crunched every time she took a step in her brand new orange boots. Cream got a gift for her mother, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and even Mr. Shadow. But she knew that she was forgetting someone but she wasn't sure whom. As she stood there with a questioning finger to her mouth, the falling snowflakes that landed on her forehead jolted her memory.

 _Oh! I need to buy them both something, but, my allowance is almost gone._

Cream pulls out her last five bucks from her fur-lined pocket.

 _It's not enough for both gifts._

Cream's mom comes out of the store shortly after. She is juggling many brightly wrapped gifts in her arms as she looks around for Cream.

"Cream? Oh there you are. You shouldn't leave my side for so long sweet pea." She says as she softly scolds her daughter. "I know your excited but please..."

"Mom can I have five more bucks please? I just realized that I forgot a couple of people." Cream asks sweetly.

"Sure honey. Wow you have a lot more friends than what I remember." Cream's mom said as she smiled rabbit ear to rabbit ear.

Cream runs back inside the store and finds her final two gifts. Cream comes back out and walks alongside her mom, helping her with her bags until they reach the car. They stuff all of the red and green packages in the trunk and keep the more fragile items tucked within layers of clothes. Cream and her mom listen to the carolers sing out loudly on the streets as the twinkling light strings hang above them as they drive back home. When they reach home, Cream automatically bolts from the peach car and runs inside. Cream's mom lugs in her packages as Cream tries to help her mother out.

Cream wraps up the gifts with care and puts them into their respective gift bags lined with tissue paper. She drops a few pieces of candy into each bag and stores them away for later. Cream then swallows a mug of hot chocolate and goes outside to play in the new fallen snow. She looks at the barren forest, now coated in ice and is intrigued by a glow coming within. Cheese continues to make himself a snow chao and pays no attention to his friend who has wandered off. Darkness is coming fast.

Getting lost in the mystical wonderland, Cream realizes she had strayed too deep into the woods. But the light that had drawn her in was getting brighter. Fire was being held tenderly within two pairs of hands that were as cold as their owner's hearts . Mephiles and Iris held it up above their heads and turned around to gaze at Cream who stood completely still. Night had come to the world wholly and stars started to show.

"Mr. Mephiles, Mrs. Iris! I haven't seen you since well... the crystal castle. Not really anyways. Why are you out here in the cold?" Cream asked.

Iris visited her quite frequently, once a week consistently. They would talk at the tea parties Cream held by the forest's edge right before twilight. Cream had to sneak out of her room to keep up her friendship with Iris. Her mother always forbade her from ever seeing her regal friend, so she took matters into her own hands. Mephiles had only visited her once. It was the dead of night and she might have even been dreaming, but she swore she had seen his watchful green eyes from the shadows of her room.

Mephiles spoke first, handing the fire to Iris.

"We were both curious about this place, what it would have been. What it would have looked like." He said as his unmoving eyes observed the shivering rabbit child. "Did the fires draw you out here my child?"

"It was a church Mr. Mephiles. If you are interested in them, you can come with me to mass on Christmas Eve."

Iris opened her eyes wide. "Are you inviting us into a place of holy sanctuary, Cream?!"

Cream then realized that what she had said could have been highly offensive and shook her head.

"Oh no I...I am sorry. I forgot for a minute.. what you both were. I did not mean to disgust you."

Mephiles and Iris sat down next to Cream on the frozen stone ground.

"You did not disgust us, I did not mean for it to sound that way." Iris explained, smoothing down Cream's ears as she looked into her eyes. "It was an unusual request was all. But if you want us to..."

"Then we are able to enter painlessly, and subdue our lingering curiosity." Mephiles finished as he stared into the snow. "We will come with you to church."

"Then I'll see you Christmas Eve. Come to my house, but do not let my mom see you! Maybe come in disguise or something I don't know. Oh and hey... If this used to be a church, how come you are able to enter?"

Iris briefly takes out her 'special cross'. "Strong protection. I figured it would be enough to keep the pain at bay. It was."

"Oh." Cream says as she looks at the foul thing. "Right then. Just don't bring that. Or if you do keep it hidden, please."

Iris nods and hides it in back in her velvet dress, knowing that having Cream look at it brings her discomfort. So Cream gets lead back to the edge of the forest just as her mom bursts out of the house in a frenzy. She runs towards Vanilla as her nose turns red and cheeks tint pink. Her mom sheppard's her inside and kisses her, relived that she's safe. She takes her daughter's cold hands in hers.

"Cream! Where in the world were you?!"

Cream smiled and gave her exasperated mom a big hug. "I was okay mommy, I was just with friends."

Cream looked out of the window over her mother's shoulder and saw that both of them had disappeared without a single footprint left behind. She smiled.

 _Unique friends._


	2. Oh Holy Night, Oh Unholy Night

In three days time, Christmas Eve rolls around and Cream and Cheese are in their Christmassy best. They wait on the curb to their house. Five more minutes until pickup. She looks to the forest with hopeful expectation. The strings of lights have been turned on in the house's windows as the inflatable hedgehog Santa waves to her in the breeze.

"I wonder where they are. Maybe they changed their minds?" Cream asks Cheese as the little chao shrugs.

Cream stares into the forest. She doesn't hear them silently approach behind her. She jumps up in alarm.

"OH GOODNESS! I was thinking that you wouldn't... hey who are you.?" Cream asks as the two strangers stop in their tracks.

"Who do you think we are?" The blue and black rabbit with the green eyes said as his grey partner hugged Cream.

"Mephiles? Iris?"

"Yes sweet it is us. When are we to depart?" He asks as the grey female polar bear whom is Iris pats Cream's head.

"Soon. Hey how did you both do that?" Cream asks as she points to them with her gloved hand.

"I can change my form at will, as long as the shadow of that object is absorbed. Iris possessed someone."

Cream grew concerned.

"Do not worry it is fine. She can't do what I can so this is what she did."

Iris clutched her fur coat around her tightly. "I do hope the heat will be on. Even inhabiting this mammal's body does not ward off the cold."

Snow flurries begin to fall to the earth as Cream's friends and family come around the block in a shiny silver van. Sonic and Amy wave to Cream as she waves back, clutching the gifts tightly to her small frame. She had decided at the last minute that giving them out now would be the best for everyone's schedule. Sonic was to spend Christmas with his siblings at their mom's place, Amy was to go out last minute shopping with Rouge, Tails was to go to bed after mass so he could get up early the next day, and Shadow well... he always spent Christmas putting poinsettias on Maria's grave.

Cream opens the van door and sees that there is just enough space for her and nobody else. Looking back behind her she sees that they have disappeared once again. Frowning inwardly, she hops into the car and makes her way to Mobius Church. Amy started to sing Twelve Days of Christmas as the others in the van sang along. When the carol was over, the radio was shut off as they parked inside of the packed parking lot. They had Just found a space big enough for the vehicle to be backed into, and that had enough room for the doors to slide open. Cream thought that after the service would be a good time to pass out the presents. Making sure they were in the correct spots where everyone was sitting was a challenge.

"Sonic was sitting here." Mephiles said as he materialized out of the darkness in his rabbit form.

Cream jumped at the sound of his voice and huffed angrily.

"Where did you go?!"

Mephiles smiled and pointed to underneath the vehicle. Iris crawled out from under it as Mephiles whistled.

"There was no room for us above so we rode below." Iris said as she fluffed up her coat and put her paws into her fur muff.

The bells in the tower started to ring which meant that mass was starting. Cream pulled them both along as the church's heavy stone doors were starting to close. Mephiles and Iris both halted simultaneously. They looked at Cream questionably, asking with their eyes if they could still enter. Cream smiled and gave them a smart look.

"I invited you so the answer is still yes."

The two demon's took each other's hands and walked in awkwardly. They were not confronted with pain, but an overwhelming atmosphere filled with light. They felt dizzy and nauseous and had to sit down on a pew to collect themselves.

"Are you okay?!" Cream asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Once Mephiles and Iris were both as comfortable as they could be, they smiled at the child.

"We are fine. Honest. It could have been worse."

Cream sits with them for the first half of the service and tells them what they should do. They do what they are told and Cream's family and friends look back at them several times. Mephiles tries to avoid eye contact with Shadow, and Iris doesn't lift up her eyes from the bible she holds to see Amy. At the end of the service, something unexpected happens. The full moon shines through the stained glass dove on the ceiling and the hymns stop being sung. Seven pairs of wings materialize and take front and center. The seven Angels of Virtue have arrived. Everybody is in shock.

"Do not be frightened for we bring no harm." The first angel says as the people in the church gather around them.

Mephiles and Iris try to hide behind their pew, remaining inconspicuous.

"We have sensed a strong impurity here. Evil has found its way into this place of sanctity. We have come to purge it, whatever IT may be."


	3. Peace on Earth

_(You should already know this story is not for those who are easily offended by this kind of stuff. :/ Still... I warn thee.)_

The seven archangels in order from least to most important are as follows. Melissa the Chaste, Abigail the Temperate, Jewel the Charitable, Amberlin the Diligent, Kanterlin the Kind, and the leader Thein the Humble. Irisatine's hated opposite. The angelic spirits sheltered the mortals closest to them and sealed the church tightly. Bravely, they started to flip over the pews and destroy the shadows. Mephiles and Iris lay underneath their bench and waited in the deepest darkness.

 _Why don't we fight them head on? This is only prolonging the inevitable battle._ Mephiles said to Iris as she shook her head in protest.

 _Oh yes we can defiantly take_ _ **them**_ _on. They are just the most powerful archangels ever, that's all. And in their own house of peace and divinity? You are dumb._ She said with a harshness that made him glare at her.

 _Where are my useless brothers when it matters?!_

The Virtues had found them hiding within the seething shadow mass that Mephiles had created and pulled them out. They landed to the floor in pain but soon twisted their bodies around in such an unnatural way their bones creaked when they did so. Iris shot up from the floor clear to the ceiling . She started ripping out stone and brick from the churches walls and flung debris towards the angels. The spirits formed a wall of defense as the statue behind them bled and its hands fall off.

"Get out." Thein commanded in a bellowing voice. "Rid yourselves of this place beasts and be gone!"

Mephiles and Iris hissed at group and flung the church doors off of their hinges. The blackness of the night encroached upon the light of the church and beckoned them to return back.

"This would be a different story if all of us were here, Thein. Be glad you are still sitting in your throne high and mighty." Iris remarked with venom as Thein scowled.

"You would be the one to talk, your highness."

"NO! STOP! I invited them!" Cream shouted at Thein before running towards the demons. "If I want them to stay they will stay!"

The archangels murmured to one another in shock and outrage.

"They were invited?! What kind of trickery is this?" Amberlin asked as her maw hung open. "Is this girl calling the shots now?!"

"Amberlin." Kanterlin started and put her hand on Amberlin's back. "If she invited them, we cannot force them to leave."

They all looked to Thein who then looked disgruntled.

"If this child wishes for them to stay for the ceremony..."

 _(Cream looks to the spirits and her eyes unveil the truest intentions within her heart. She smiles.)_

The demons and angels lock onto one another's gaze as the demons smirk in content. Mephiles holds unto Cream's hand as she swings them back and forth. Cream then approaches the Virtues and pulls the closest, Jewel, down to ear level.

 _"Christmas time is the time to forgive others of the sins they have committed. Everyone deserves love, even demons."_

"But...SHE IS THE VERY EMBODIMENT OF A SIN! PRIDE! ...LOVE DEMONS?!" Jewel couldn't believe this. "Blasphemy of the highest order!"

"And return the saint to his proper glory!" Melissa demanded as she holds the broken, gilded statue in her arms.

"What glory would that be?" Iris says smugly as the archangel persists sternly.

"Fix Saint Wilikern Ms. Iris. I like that silver statue and it's mean to leave it like that."

"Well mean is what I kind of am, sweetie. Since you care about it so much though." Iris flicks her claws together and it returns to mint condition.

The rest of the service passes in tension so thick, you could have cut it and served it on a plate. The Mobians rush out of the now busted down entrance and hurriedly huddle into their cars, trying to just salvage what is left of the night without any more weirdness happening. Mephiles and Iris leave, drifting across the floor as if an invisible force pulls at them. The angels, who still stand at the head of the church, breathe a sigh of relief once their evil auras have been removed.

Cream hops into her respective car and watches as her friends open their gift bags.

"Oh Cream you shouldn't have!" Amy says holding out a pink floral scarf, then wrapping it around her neck. "It's so pretty!"

Cream watches as Sonic now opens his metallic blue bag.

"Wow Cream this is awesome!" Sonic says as he gives her two thumbs up. "I always wanted a chili dog holder!"

Tails opens up his orange gift bag to pull out a platinum wrench, and Shadow, brooding to himself silently, peeks into his red bag. It's a picture frame for his most prized possession. The only picture of him and Maria he has got.

"Thanks Cream." He says quietly.

Cream nods once as Shadow gets out of the car, looks at her, then warps away. But not without passing a glance over to Mephiles who turns his head away. Then the little rabbit comes over to them. She hands Iris a glittery purple bag, much to her delight, and gives Mephiles an inky black bag. Moving aside the wrapping paper, Iris pulls out a silver antique looking diamond shaped mirror. She rubs her fingers along the indentations on the back and stares at her glassy reflection, quite pleased with what she sees. Mephiles reaches gingerly into his bag and pulls out a collector's edition set of the best horror movies in cinema. He smiles as he sees his favorite in the bunch, Saw.

"We appreciate this Cream." Mephiles says as he tries to attempt a hug. " I'm not good with affection."

"It's fine Mr. Mephiles. Ms. Iris?"

Iris still stares at her reflection, fussing over her bangs. "I love how my quills turned out today."

"Uh.. Ms. Iris?"

Iris stops talking to herself and strains to look away from the mirror. "Sorry Creamy I got distracted. Yes?"

Cream giggles and holds her hands. "You really like mirrors huh?"

"Well, when you look like me who wouldn't?" Iris said proudly as she squatted down next to her. "I have something waiting for you at your house."

 _(Back at Cream's house, Christmas morning. The last present is hiding in the corner. It's the one she had mentioned previously.)_

"Oh wow! Cheese come meet your new friend!"

"Chao? CHAAAAOOOO!"

"No don't eat him! Not food!"

"What's going on in here?! Oh my!" Vanilla says as she wipes her hands on her apron.

"Mom this is Fredrick. He is now my kitty friend!"

The baby hellcat towers over Vanilla and meows.

"Oh my..."

(The end)


End file.
